Fable of the Rings
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A sort-of sequel to my Spartans Don't Die story, Queen Sophia Spartan and her lover Ben Finn are asked by Gandalf to help destroy the One Ring in Middle-Earth, will they be able to help the Fellowship in their quest? Read and find out.


Fable of the Rings

A sort-of sequel to Fable 2: Spartans Don't Die crossed over with the Lord of the Rings universe.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this new story that's been brewing in my head for a while and hopefully, it will inspire and entertain you all. There is another Fable/LOTR story involving Femme Sparrow/Hero of Bowerstone and how she helps the Fellowship whilst coming to terms with her decisions and her romance with Boromir but it hasn't been updated in a long while, so I thought I'd do a Fable/LOTR crossover myself.

Whilst I'm not using Sparrow as the main protagonist of the story, I decided to make this a sort-of sequel to my Spartans Don't Die story, by using Sparrow and Hal/Noble Six's daughter Princess Sophia whom I've decided to look like South African supermodel Candice Swanepoel and her husband Captain Ben Finn of the Old Guard (I named the Princess after Fable 1 character Lady Sophia of the Darkwood Bordello, you should listen to her). I've always liked the Princess/Ben Finn romance, the beautiful princess meets the dashing army captain *sigh* I'm a bit of a romantic at heart despite my crass, vulgar, cynical, bitter and spiteful nature at times.

I know some of you will ask 'when is this story set?' well I've decided to set it after the events of Fable 3 and its DLC's Traitor's Keep and Understone.

Everything has gone back to being boring which for a Hero Queen isn't a lot of fun, despite having Ben Finn by her side when Gandalf appears to her, telling her of an evil from a far off land that is rising and will consume all the world unless something is done about it and Sophia jumps at the chance to escape the tedious humdrum of ruling and dragging her friend/lover/consort Ben Along, Sophia goes to Middle-Earth where she meets the Fellowship as it is forming and joins them in their quest to destroy the One Ring.

I know some of you will ask 'what will the Princess's weapons be?'; well Sophia will still have access to the Sanctuary armoury where it will be a mixture of all the Fable series weapons such as Ronok the Axe, the Rammer, Avo's Lamentation, Wellow's Pickhammer, the Avenger, the Dragonstomper .48 and the list goes on and on and on. Some these weapons I'll be giving to members of the Fellowship; can you imagine Gimli swinging around Ronok the Axe and Wellow's Pickhammer and Legolas using Arken's Crossbow?

Of course you'll be asking 'what about Noble Six's weapons and armour?'; to answer that question, I decided that in Six's twilight years, he travelled to Aurora and faced the Crawler and fought it, though his armour was badly damaged he managed to beat it but Theresa appeared to him, saying that it was not his destiny to defeat the Crawler and Six then decided to reforge his armour by combining it with the Archon's Battle Armour with a little help from Scythe and Theresa and left it hidden for one of his children to find and use against the Crawler and as you can guess his daughter Sophia found it and used it against the Crawler, though for the sake of not overpowering her, Sophia will only use the armour if the need is truly desperate and she'll wear the Military suit for most of the time.

But I'm boring you all with these notes of mine, so for the sake of the story, let's get this on the road…

Now we begin;

Sophia Spartan, the queen of Albion was bored. To be more accurate, there wasn't anything left for her to do; she had found every silver key and gold key, opened every demon door, silver key chest and gold door, explored every nook and cranny of Albion and Aurora and made friends with just about everybody.

What fun is to be had when everything there was to be done, was done?

Sophia would admit that there were some perks to this quiet normalcy; it gave her time to spend with her beloved Ben Finn, the dashing Albion Army captain of the Old Guard who had been there for her through thick and thin on all her adventures and after everything was over and done with, he had proposed to her and she had said yes. Much to the dismay of most of the noblemen and rapscallion Industrialist Reaver; all of them were aghast that their beautiful Hero-Queen would be engaged to a commoner!

Though she and Ben were yet to be married and that they both agreed to wait a few years and they had adopted a beautiful little girl named Melody, Sophia was still bored to tears that there was nothing to do. She could always go to Silverpines and grind with some Balverines but after so many times of slaughtering huge vicious furry monsters, it was a mere cakewalk in the park for an experienced Hero born to the legendary Sparrow and Spartan.

Sophia looked at the nude sleeping form of Ben beside her in the king size bed of their private bedroom in the royal palace of Albion and a fond smile crept over her lips; Ben knew how to hit all those right spots on her body that rendered her into gooey moaning mess.

Candice slipped off the comforting sheets naked as the day she was born and began her exercises in the nude; starting off with some stretches, she stretched her long willowy limbs before doing some calisthenics. Doing fifteen repetitions, she then did her push-ups as she had once seen her father doing when she was little to stay in fighting shape.

At that moment, Sophia's lover/fiancé Ben stirred himself awake

"Y'know, it's times like these that I wonder if I've died and gone to heaven" he said sleepily as he watched Sophia stretch her admirable toned curvy body in all sorts of interesting ways that Reaver would've given all his gold to see.

"If you'd died and gone to heaven, I'd have let you know" Sophia replied cheekily as she arched her back, sticking her shapely toned derriere up in the air for her lover to admire.

"I'm sure you would" he said as he sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes and watched his fiancée do her exercises, half inclined to join her but didn't as they had both learned that if he joined in, it would've lead to a session of passionate lustful lovemaking that rocked the palace to its foundations and had everyone in Bowerstone asking what all the noise was about.

Soon Jasper appeared at the bedroom door, not looking the least bit bothered by his monarch's nudity. He had learned long ago to get used to his queen's bouts of nudity in her own room, but always waited ten seconds before entering her private chambers.

"Good morning, your majesty" he greeted as he brought in a tray of breakfast for Sophia and her lover.

"G'morning Jasper" Sophia replied as she stood up straight and slipped on a blue silk robe that was a heavenly delight on her creamy flawless skin.

"I trust you slept well, your majesty?" Jasper asked in his subtle sarcastic/amused tone of voice as he knew full well how his surrogate daughter and her lover spent their nights in bed together. Ben Finn was certainly the luckiest man in Albion to be engaged to such a beautiful young woman who happened to be the Queen of Albion.

"I did, thank you for asking" Sophia replied as she directed a hungry look that said 'I want you now!' to Ben who blushed profusely and giggled awkwardly.

"Well, you'll have needed all the rest you could get last night, your majesty; you have a busy schedule this morning" Jasper said as he set the breakfast tray on the small dining table in the room.

"What is on my royal morning schedule?" Sophia asked as she sat down and lifted the lid off the tray to reveal crispy bacon, buttered toast and scrambled eggs along with a pot of Auroran tea.

"You have the usual today, another business proposal from Reaver" Jasper began ignoring the noise of distaste from his queen at the mention of Reaver's name "And one other appointment from an unusual foreigner" he finished.

"A foreigner? Is he from Aurora?" Sophia asked as she sipped her tea and Ben joined her at the table after pulling on his trousers.

"I'd say not from Aurora, but he's dressed rather oddly to be from Albion or Aurora" Jasper replied.

"How so?" Ben asked as he took a bite of buttered toast.

"Well… he's dressed in grey robes, a big pointy hat and has a staff in one hand" Jasper explained. Sophia stopped chewing on her bacon to process the information.

"So… he's dressed as a wizard like in the old stories?" she asked.

"I'd say so, your majesty" Jasper replied, Sophia then chewed on her bacon some more before swallowing and spoke

"Very well, I'll see him after I deal with Reaver" she said and began to eat quickly.

"Very good, your majesty" Jasper said before exiting to room to attend to his duties.

"A wizard eh? What would a wizard want with you?" Ben asked as he ate his breakfast.

"I don't know, there haven't been any wizards since the time of Heroes" Sophia replied as she began pulling on her royal garments and slipped on the royal crown.

"Do you think he could be a fraud?" Ben asked.

"I won't know until I find out" Sophia replied as she slipped over her back Avo's Lamentation and Dirty Harriet into their sheathes and holstered her Dragonstomper .48 on her hip.

"Hang on! Lemme finish breakfast and get dressed, can't let you face a potential hostile alone" Ben said as he finished eating and hurriedly began putting on his army officer uniform.

"Well, hurry up! I want to see what this wizard wants with me" Sophia replied impatiently as she stood at the door waiting for her lover to get dressed and whistled to her sleeping pet white Husky, Corporal, to come.

As soon as Ben was dressed and armed, Sophia hurried down to the throne room and began her duties as monarch of Albion.

The first appointment was Reaver who had yet again proposed the idea of turning the Bowerstone Orphanage into a brothel. Sophia politely said no which lead to another proposal from Reaver to drain Bower Lake to mine the mineral deposits at the bottom of the lake; Sophia said no again and almost snapped at the amoral Industrialist to stop bothering her with business proposals that would more than likely harm the people for monetary gain.

Reaver soon left with his usual swagger, his steel tipped cane tapping at the floor as he walked smartly away, his hips swaying slightly, as if hoping his queen would forget about Ben and run away with him instead.

"Your majesty, may I present: Gandalf the Grey" a steward announced and stepping up in front of the throne was an oldish man wearing weather worn travelling robes coloured grey, his long beard and hair as equally grey as his clothing, a pointy wizard's hat on his head and holding a long gnarled wooden staff in his left hand.

But his blue-grey eyes twinkled as he saw Sophia sitting upon her throne with her loyal wolf and her army general beside her and he spoke

"Sophia Spartan, second child of Queen Sparrow and King Spartan, now queen of Albion, it is a great honour to be standing here before you" he said as he bowed respectfully "I knew your mother and father quite well back in the old days and I can see you have inherited your mother's beauty" he added as he stood straight again.

"It is an honour to meet you as well, Lord Gandalf the Grey" Sophia replied as she bowed her head respectfully "But how is it that you know my mother and father? I do not recall them ever telling me of you" she said.

"Oh you were quite small when we first met, but hopefully you remember an old man who made tremendous fireworks for your second birthday?" Gandalf asked.

"You mean the fireworks that danced around me and my brother in the shape of butterflies and the one that changed into a dragon?" Sophia asked as images of her and Logan dancing around fiery butterflies that flitted to and fro.

"Yes, those were my fireworks" Gandalf replied.

"I do remember!" Sophia said with remembrance in her blue eyes.

"Yes, it was a pity that I could not make any of your other birthdays, but I do hope this makes up for it" Gandalf said apologetically.

"You've come with fireworks?" Sophia asked.

"Regrettably, no, I've come from my homeland with dire news" Gandalf replied.

"Where is your homeland, if I may ask?" Sophia asked.

"It is far across the oceans, further than even Aurora, I came here by way of Theresa" Gandalf said, Sophia nodded understandingly.

"And what is your land called?" Sophia then asked.

"Middle-Earth" Gandalf replied promptly.

"Middle-Earth?" Sophia repeated.

"Yes, not quite as grand as the names Albion and Aurora, but that is the name the people have called it" Gandalf replied.

"Then what is it that troubles Middle-Earth?" Sophia asked.

"Many millennia ago, during the Golden Age of Heroes, Middle-Earth faced a terrible threat much like the Court of Blades, his name was Sauron" Gandalf began.

"Sauron was a being of pure evil, and as a peace offering he gave the leaders of the three races of Middle-Earth rings of power" he explained "Three were given to the elves, wisest and fairest of all races. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls, and nine, nine were given to the Kings of Men who desired power" he added.

"And it was all too good to be true?" Sophia asked, Gandalf nodded sadly and spoke

"In secret, Sauron forged a master ring in the lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom and poured into it his black heart and vile soul" he said.

"But there was a resistance?" Sophia asked.

"There was, a last Alliance of Men and Elves marched upon the lands of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom, the battle for Middle-Earth began" Gandalf replied "The battle was going well, until Sauron joined" he added.

"Many died fighting Sauron, for the Power of the One Ring was too great and the King of Numenor, Elendil fell fighting him and his only son, Isildur, took up his father's broken sword and with it, cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger" Gandalf explained.

"And evil was defeated" Sophia finished, Gandalf shook his head and replied

"No. The One Ring had a mind of its own and seduced Isildur into keeping it for himself" he said.

"The Ring eventually betrayed Isildur to his death and was then lost for centuries" he added.

"And now it has returned?" Sophia asked.

"It made its way into the hands of the most unlikely creature imaginable" Gandalf said "A hobbit" he added.

"And now, the forces of evil are stirring once again and Sauron's forces are scouring the lands of Middle-Earth for the One Ring to restore their master to full power" he explained.

"Then you would like the forces of Albion to stand by your side in facing this threat?" Sophia asked.

"Almost but not quite, the Ring must first be destroyed" Gandalf replied.

"Why haven't you destroyed it yet?" Ben asked in confusion, speaking for the first time.

"The One Ring is no simple piece of jewellery, it is a powerful artefact that cannot be destroyed by mortal means, it can only be unmade in the fires from whence it came" Gandalf replied.

"Then what is it that you are asking me to do?" Sophia asked.

"For now, to attend a council, a meeting of races so that we may be able to decide what to do with the Ring, if you do not wish to attend, then I won't hold it against you" Gandalf replied "But remember this, if the forces of Sauron regain the One Ring, Sauron will consume Middle-Earth and he'll then turn his sights towards Albion and its sister nations, think about that" he added.

Gandalf then turned on his heel and exited the throne room, leaving the Queen of Albion to her thoughts.

Sophia looked to ben and asked "Well, what do you think I should do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Soph, for all we know, this Gandalf could be spinning some tall tale or he could be telling the truth, I just don't know" Ben replied.

"Well… truth be told, I've been bored stiff around here, I've done all there is to be done; maybe this could be the very thing I've been looking for" Sophia said.

"So you'll be going to this Middle-Earth place then?" Ben asked cautiously.

"Yes. And you, lover-boy, are coming with me" Sophia replied in a sweet voice and gave her lover a coy look.

"Well, what kind of bodyguard would I be, if I didn't go along to protect my beloved Queen?" ben asked in faux innocence.

"Then it's settled, we shall attend this council" Sophia said with finality in her voice, sparking the fires of her Heroic blood.

_To be continued…_


End file.
